What Daddy Doesn't Know
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: Sora is a new student at Ouran who's grabbing everyone's attention...including Tamaki's. Tamaki finds himself thinking he's gay...when Sora's really a girl! COMPLETE
1. The American Type

Hello! This is a Tamaki/OC pairing - just a heads-up.

Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Host Club (duh)

* * *

Chapter One – The American Type

"…whoa."

For some strange reason, she was overwhelmed. She had obviously visited the school before, but now that she was back, and standing all by her lonesome in front of the looming building, she felt like an ant.

Sorani Kawai had visited Ouran Academy once before, 6 months ago to be exact. She had come with her parents who had planned on moving to Japan for business and for her grandmother on her father's side. However, once they returned to America, her parents died in a tragic car accident. Shortly afterwards, her grandmother died…and left a fortune's worth of money in her name. She, a regular American girl who'd never known luxury, was now a millionaire. Apparently, the family had kept it a secret from her for her 17 years of life because they wanted to raise her like a normal, happy family…and she was perfectly fine with that.

A month before school started, she requested to speak privately with the Chairman of Ouran.

"You may find this strange, Mr. Suoh," she said on the phone. "But I'd like to enroll as a male student for certain reasons." She came up with all sorts of excuses to say as so not to insult him with "sorry, but the girl uniform is just plain ugly". Not to mention, it brought back a heart-wrenching memory of her parents. She had tried it on just for them, even though she hated it, and they praised her, calling her beautiful. She just couldn't put it on and look at herself in the mirror everyday.

Surprisingly, the Chairman agreed at once. "But of course! It'll be our little secret, Sorani…or, should I call you Sora?"

And so, that was how she had transformed into a male. She had gotten her straight black-brown hair cut so that it handsomely fell into her chocolate chip eyes. She'd even bought a vest to help flatten her breasts and got a whole new wardrobe, should she be required to appear in _male_ civilian clothes.

Frightened and shy as she was, she held her head up high, placed a genuine smile on her face, and made eye contact with all she met until she reached her first class. Taking a seat, she placed her bag on her desk and pulled out her glasses. Placing one of the glasses' arms between her teeth, she searched, frustrated, for a pen.

* * *

"I heard we have a transfer student in our class, Kyoya," Tamaki said, delighted at the prospect.

"Yes…he's a foreigner, from America," Kyoya nodded, reading out of his black book that contained all sorts of interesting tid-bits about everything and everyone.

The two Host Club members had been walking calmly to class, occasionally waving or smiling at some of the other students. However, the mention of a new student, a _foreign_ student no less, was enough to set the Host Club's President spinning.

"_American?_" Tamaki yelped, his eyes wide and sparkly, his fists to his smiling mouth. "That's INCREDIBLE! I've always wondered about America! I never got to visit!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to pester poor Mr. Kawai with all the questions your heart desires, Tamaki," Kyoya smirked, not feeling sorry at all for Mr. Kawai.

"Hey! I'm not going to pester him!" Tamaki frowned as they entered their classroom. "I can't help it if I'm curious…!" At that moment, Tamaki's gaze wandered to a secluded student sitting by his own desk. His violet eyes widened at the sight. The student had a somewhat alien look, though some part of him appeared to be Japanese. His dark chocolate hair hung over his face at an angle, making his face seem hidden and mysterious. His eyebrows were arched just so, his rich brown eyes narrowed in frustration as he searched for something in his bag. His thin glasses dangled from his clenched teeth, his lips pursing every once in a while. With the way he tilted his head and the way his legs were so elegantly placed, it almost seemed like he was a girl, kind of like Haruhi…

"Tamaki."

"Huh?" The blonde King shook his head, ripping his gaze from the attractive new student. "What'd you say, Kyoya?"

Kyoya smirked knowingly. "I was asking if you realized that the American is going to be sitting next to you."

The words struck his brain at once. A trembling delight overtook him. Grinning, he struck a pose. "Jealous, Kyoya? The American obviously has good tastes. He doesn't know anyone, yet he chooses the unoccupied seat next to mine."

"That's because it's the _only _available seat here," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

Tamaki huffed, turning away from his friend. "We'll see about that!" Confidently striding forward, he made his way towards the new boy. Striking a pose, he cocked his head and said, "Well, hello there."

The student stopped what he was doing so that he could glance sideways at Tamaki. Tamaki froze, mesmerized by this person's unconscious beauty. His heart skipped a beat when the student's eyes widened and he elegantly took his glasses from his mouth so that he could see him eye to eye. They remained that way for what felt like hours until the new kid spoke.

"Hey." He grinned boyishly, placing his free elbow on the back of his chair. "It's nice to see a friendly face." Placing his glasses on his desk, he stood and offered his hand to Tamaki, saying, "The name's Sora Kawai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tamaki blinked, his mind spinning, his heart pounding, his stomach churning, his knees knocking. What _was_ this? _He_ was supposed to be the one causing these effects, not the newbie on him! And Tamaki was at least 99.9% certain that he preferred women, not males. Getting a hold on his emotions, he conjured an equally charming and handsome smile as he shook the newcomer's hand.

"Likewise. I'm Tamaki Suoh," he replied.

"And _I'm_ Kyoya Otori," said Kyoya, materializing out of nowhere, startling Tamaki. The Vice President offered his hand and a friendly grin towards Sora. "Welcome to Ouran Academy, Mr. Kawai."

"Much obliged," Sora grinned.

"Well, what a coincidence! You'll be sitting next to Tamaki," Kyoya smiled, acting completely nonchalant.

"Oh! Is this seat taken?" Sora asked, surprise taking over.

_"GYAAAH! SO CUTE!"_ Tamaki was about to burst. This kid just went from sexy and business like to cute and awkward! "N-no! Not at all!" he smiled, masking his urge to glomp him. "I'm honored to be seated next to you! If you need help with anything at all, please let me know."

Sora smiled gratefully, making Tamaki blush slightly. "Thanks." An adorable smile broke out on Sora's lips as he said, "I can tell we're gonna get along great!"

"I'm sure," Kyoya nodded, still smiling like he knew some big secret. As he moved past them to his seat, he said, "Who knows? Maybe you'll have the same classes as us."

"Huh…that'd be nice," Sora thought aloud, stroking his chin.

His heart pounding, Tamaki casually asked, "May I see your schedule, Sora?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Sora stuck his hand into his inner jacket pocket and fished out his schedule, handing it over to Tamaki.

The Host Club King secretly crossed his fingers as he anxiously checked Sora's schedule. He blinked, reread it, they gave a cry of happiness, punching his fist in the air. Sora and Kyoya watched him, unfazed, as he jumped up and down for joy. "It's PERFECT! We have every class together!" Tamaki cheered.

A smile broke across Sora's face once again. "You're certainly happy." Tamaki froze at this, realizing what he had just done, but found Sora laughing. "It sure feels good to be wanted somewhere," he grinned.

Tamaki smiled back. From Sora's expression, he had a feeling that Sora had been through a lot and needed someone to depend on. At once, he glanced over at Kyoya, who grinned evilly. Tamaki just grinned back, the two thinking the same thing: "He'd be a great addition to the Host Club!"

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think?


	2. The Host Club

I'm delighted to find people liking my story! (I'm getting a lot more from this than my phantom fic) so since it's been requested, and it's already completed, I give you Chapter Two!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OC, Sorani (or Sora for short). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two – The Host Club

The past four classes had been interesting, to say the least. Sora had gone from English to Math to World History to French with Tamaki Suoh, who was absolutely amusing and charming. He was unlike any person she'd ever encountered. She found herself struggling not to stare at him, lest she exposed her secret. Kyoya Otori was easy to get along with, and he seemed surprised by her vast wealth of knowledge. She had seen him in all the mentioned classes except French.

At this point in time, she was famished. However, instead of heading for the gigantic cafeteria, Tamaki insisted on going to Music Room Three.

"There are some people I want you to meet," he had said slyly. So he guided her down the vast halls of Ouran until they came to the right door. The minute Tamaki opened it, the scent of roses filled her nostrils, petals floating out to meet them. Inside were six other males, all very handsome in their uniforms.

"Hi Tama-chan!" a cute little blonde boy smiled as he hugged a stuffed rabbit. Beside him sat a tall, stoic character who blinked at them, uninterested.

"Ah, it appears he's brought us a guest," Kyoya said, only briefly glancing up at them. He typed away madly at his laptop, not even touching his lunch.

"Whacha got there, boss?" two ginger haired twins inquired, looking over at her.

"Are you the new transfer student?" asked a brown-haired boy, seeming oddly feminine.

"Everyone, this is Sora Kawai," Tamaki spoke, introducing her to them. "Sora, may I introduce to you the Ouran Host Club!" He finished off the intro with a flourish of his hand, seeming extremely proud of himself.

Sora gave a dashing smile and cocked her head just so. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard lots of great things from –"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she was crushed in an embrace. Tamaki spun around with her in his clutches, squealing, "SO CUTE! VERY GOOD! DADDY'S SO PROUD!"

Gasping for air, Sora choked, "Tamaki! Can't…breathe!"

At long last, the King finally released her and allowed her to converse with the other members.

"Hi, Kawaii-chan! I'm third-year Mutskini Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey!" the little boy with his bunny gleefully grinned.

_"Gawh! He's so cute! He's a third-year?"_ "A pleasure, Honey-senpai…and it's Ka-why, not Kawaii."

"But Kawaii is so much cuter," Honey pouted.

Sora laughed at this. "Ok, senpai. You may call me Kawaii."

"Yay! Kawaii-chan! Kawaii-chan!" Honey cheered. "Oh! Let me introduce you to my bunny Usa-chan!" He held up the pink rabbit and giggled. "Init he cute?"

"Aw, precious!" Sora gushed. The two of them grinned.

"And this is third-year Takashi Morinozuka," Honey continued, motioning towards his samurai-like companion. "But everyone calls him Mori."

"Mm," Mori said, looking down at her.

_"Ah. A man of little words."_ "Pleased to meet you." Sora held out her hand and offered a polite smile. Surprisingly, Mori smiled back and shook her hand.

"'Cuse us!"

"Whoa!" Sora found herself spinning around to face the twins. They grinned mischievously at her. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! Nice to meet you! You'll be our new toy!"

Sora frowned at this, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her head. " 'New toy', you say?" she asked. "I'd rather not. Let me guess, you're very sheltered and depend on one another? Well, guess what? I'm more than happy to be a friend and get to know you both. But if it's a toy you want, find a department store." She smirked at their shocked expressions and turned to move on to the last Host Club member.

"Ha! That's my little boy!" Tamaki cheered, smug. "You tell those doppelgangers what they can and can't do!"

"Lay off, boss," Hikaru smiled. "This just makes us even more interested in him. Right, Kaoru?"

"Right, Hikaru." Kaoru cocked his head and stroke his chin. There was something about this boy that just didn't seem masculine to him…

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora," Sora grinned, offering her hand to Haruhi.

"Likewise. I'm first-year Haruhi Fujioka," she replied, smiling back.

_"This one's totally a girl…but why is she in a club full of boys? Do they even know she's a girl?"_ She decided to put her questions on hold for the moment and just play along. "So, what exactly does a Host Club do?" Sora asked.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Tamaki burst. "We are in charge of entertaining the lovely young ladies here at Ouran! Besides, it'd be a terrible waste of our good looks if we didn't!"

Sora chuckled, grinning. "You're absolutely right, Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki felt his heart skip a beat as he heard Sora and couldn't help grinning back. "Why, thank you, Sora-kun! Now, we all must have a certain theme for each host, if you will. For example, Kyoya is the cool type, Honey is the boy-lolita, Mori is the strong-silent type, the twins are the mischievous type, I'm the princely type, and…"

"Haruhi's the chick, right? 'Cause she's a girl?" Sora asked bluntly. She couldn't help it…she was just curious to see their reactions. At this, everyone except Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori freaked, shock covering their faces.

"Actually, they call me 'the Natural'," Haruhi replied.

Sora laughed. "Ah, that's cool! So, are they the only ones who know you're not really a dude?"

"GAAAAAH!" Tamaki wailed. "MOMMY! HE'S CALLING HARUHI A DIRTY BOY WORD!"

"…yeah, just these guys and you know," Haruhi answered her question, ignoring Tamaki.

"Ok…and, who's 'Mommy'?" Sora asked, utterly confused.

"Well, if you think about club positions…that's be me," Kyoya reluctantly answered.

"Oh…so that's why he keeps calling himself 'Daddy'." Sora concluded.

"Correct," Kyoya nodded. In the background, Tamaki stopped wailing upon hearing Sora call him "Daddy". "Our King thinks of this as his family."

Sora smiled ruefully at that. Glancing over at Tamaki, she smiled and said, "Huh…y'know…that's pretty cool, Tamaki-kun." As the blonde stood frozen in place, Sora placed her hands on her hips and grinned. "I have a favor to ask of you, King."

Tamaki felt his face burn. The twins grimaced and smacked their faces at this. "Oh God, he's not actually doing this, is he?" they said, synchronized

Sora took a bow and said, "I'd be honored if you took me in as an apprentice, Your Highness. I'd like to join the Host Club."

Cheers went up among the members, urging Tamaki to take on the challenge. Snapping out of his trance, Tamaki instantly smiled. "Of course! You'd make a great addition! And I'm sure everyone will be pleased to have you here!"

Sora offered a half-smile, half-smirk as she said, "Thanks…_Daddy_."

The cuteness-meter exploded in his brain. Once again, Sora ended up in Tamaki's arms, spinning around the room. "GYAAAH! THAT WAS TOO CUTE! YOU'RE ALREADY MAKING DADDY HAPPY AND PROUD!"

_"Oh yes, she's going to fit in quite nicely,"_ Kyoya smirked knowingly, turning back to his laptop and getting to work.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! Please review!


	3. First Day

A/N: I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! I can't believe it's a hit! As promised, here's Chapter Three (I hope it isn't terrible - I wrote just now and I'm not feeling very well). If you have suggestions or questions, don't hesitate to leave them and tell me! Now read on, my lovely reviewers!

Oh, and just so you know, Sora will be referred to as a boy throughout this chapter (mainly through Tamaki's eyes).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Host Club, etc.

* * *

Chapter Three – First Day

**The Host Club is now open for business…**

"I heard you've got a new apprentice, Tamaki," said one of the many girls who had requested Tamaki as their host. "What's he like?"

"Well, why don't you meet him?" Tamaki smiled pleasantly. Turning his head, he caught sight of Sora wrapping up his visit to Honey's table. Sora had been given the task of going around to visit each member and checking to make sure that they had enough tea and cake for everyone. With a snap of his fingers, Tamaki called out, "Oh, Sora…would you come here for a moment?"

"Hmm?" Sora looked up to see Tamaki beckoning him to join him. Taking the tea tray with him, he calmly made his way towards his next stop. "What can I do for you, Sire?" he said, half-mockingly, half-serious.

"Gwah! Isn't my apprentice the greatest?" Tamaki gushed, his face flushed a bright pink hue. "I can't remember the last time I was shown such respect!"

"Oh! Aren't you the American transfer student?" asked a girl with braided hair.

"Guilty as charged," Sora shrugged, giving them a sly look. Flashing a smile, he spoke, "Sora Kawai, at your service, ladies…and our great King, of course."

As the girls squeaked and swooned, Tamaki coughed back his delight. He could tell that even though Sora was trying to act like a tease, he was sincere in what he said to the guests, and to himself. Sora was doing rather well for his first day on the job, and he'd already caught the attention of several guests. Tamaki was also relieved and disappointed to find out that many male students had been entranced by him as well, finding some factor of him intriguing.

As Tamaki reviewed today's events in his head, Sora stretched out his arm to give a guest a fresh cup of tea. In doing so, however, the cup slipped from the girl's hand, falling to the floor. Swiftly, he knelt to catch it…but was too late. The porcelain cup shattered into pieces as his outstretched fingers neared it. A startled yelp escaping his mouth, Sora drew back his hand, clutching it in pain.

The guests gasped at this, catching the other Host Club members' attention. Tamaki knelt down at once, a sickening feeling in his stomach. "What is it?" he asked, urgent.

"It's nothing," Sora shook his head. "I'm fine…"

Tamaki wasn't buying it. He gently forced Sora to show him his hand. Several small cuts appeared, scarlet liquid pulsing but not gushing from the wounds. Luckily, there weren't any pieces of the cup in his skin.

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse us a moment, ladies," Tamaki said, helping his apprentice to his feet. "We'll be back momentarily."

With that said, Tamaki tugged away a protesting Sora, dragging him to the nurse's office.

Kaoru's brows furrowed as he watched their "King" leave with his injured lackey. He had a strange suspicion about that boy…

"Kaoru!"

"Huh?" he shook his head, turning back to his twin. "What was that?"

"Are you ok, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, concern showing in his hazel eyes.

Kaoru smiled at once. "Don't worry about me. I just remembered, I have to ask Kyoya something." Getting up, he reassured his brother he'd return before calmly walking towards his Vice President.

Kyoya, who had been busy researching the cost of their next cosplay theme, glanced up the moment Kaoru arrived. "Kaoru, is something wrong?"

"Not really. I'm just…curious…"

At this, Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "About what?" he asked, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

The ginger-haired boy glanced from side to side before whispering in the other's ear, "Have you seen how the boss has been acting around Sora?"

"No, why?" Kyoya spoke, feigning innocence.

Kaoru checked again before continuing. "The boss is practically head-over-heels for the American."

"What are you implying, Kaoru?" the dark-haired male asked, a smirk showing through his façade.

Kaoru, seeing Kyoya's face, took the opportunity. "I think that either the boss really is gay, or…Sora's a girl, just like Haruhi."

Kyoya's smirked seemed to grow at his comment. He turned back to his laptop before quietly instructing Kaoru what to do. "Let's just keep Sora's gender a secret for the time being. I want to see how long it'll take the others to catch up with us."

* * *

"How's that?" Tamaki asked after bandaging Sora's hand.

"It's still stinging, but it's better now. Thanks," he nodded. With that said, he hung his head in embarrassment before saying, "I'm sorry…I didn't catch the teacup in time. I'll pay for it…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tamaki scoffed, his heart secretly racing at the sight of Sora's puppy-dog face. "It always happens. There's no need to worry about it."

At this, Sora offered him a weak smile. "Thanks, Tamaki. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me today…" His eyes downcast, he added softly, "You're the first friend I've made here."

His violet eyes blinking, Tamaki gawked at Sora, the words replying in his head again and again. A smile grazed his face as he placed his hand on his apprentice's head, ruffling his midnight hair. This caused Sora to look up at him with his big brown eyes.

"Tomorrow, we'll be wearing pirate cosplay. That means you'll have to stay afterwards today to get fitted." With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Tamaki grinned. "Are you up for it?"

At this, Sora grinned back. Saluting him, he relpied, "Aye, aye, Captain Suoh!"

"GWAH! Adorable!" Tamaki squealed, glomping him. "We should get matching outfits! I'll make you first mate! This is going to be so much fun!" As he went on and on about the costumes and themes, he led Sora back, both of them grinning like idiots.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, pirates...I'm going to put Sora through some hell for a while (evil grin). Because wherever you find pirates, you'll find water...

Have a lovely day!


	4. Yaoi?

A/N: Phew! Finished! Well, here's chapter four!

**Tamaki:** Hey! How come I'm always the oblivious one?

**Rose (Me): **Cuz it's funnier...and you can get away with it because you're cute.

**Tamaki: **(glomps me) Aw, Daddy's so happy to hear you say that!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Host Club.

* * *

Chapter Four – Yaoi?

"Welcome ladies!" the Host Club chimed as their customers entered the decked-out room.

The girls squealed in delight at the sight of the Host Club dressed as blood-thirsty pirates. Music Room Three had been decorated to look just like a pirate-ship deck, complete with masts and a plank that led to a vast pool. Sora's jaw had nearly dropped at the sight, but as soon as she remembered who she hanging out with, she decided to go with the flow.

"En guarde, Takashi!" Honey giggled as he and Mori did a mock-sword-fight. Mori complied, his face never showing strain or emotion as they seemingly danced around the room, their swords swishing around them. Fangirls squealed, pointing in delight at how precious they were.

"You mean you're not fond of water, Kaoru?" asked a girl as Kaoru spoke with them.

"Yeah, but don't tell Hikaru. He'll get ideas…" he said. At that moment, Kaoru was spun around, coming face-to-face with his twin brother.

"Really, Kaoru?" Hikaru grinned mischievously. "How about I make you walk the plank? Bunt don't worry – I'll jump in after you."

"Hikaru! Not in front of the guests!" Kaoru blushed.

The girls screamed at the thought of the two of them in the water. Sora felt like puking. _"I officially hate yaoi…"_

"Oh, wow, Haruhi! You look adorable in your costume!" gushed a blonde.

"Uh, thanks," Haruhi shrugged, blowing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "I think I'm supposed to be a cabin boy…"

"Correct," Kyoya nodded, coming out of nowhere. "We're all themed to look like different pirates from different parts of the globe. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are dressed as traditional Asian pirates, the twins are in Caribbean pirate attire, Haruhi and I are typical British pirates, while Tamaki and Sora are American colonial pirates."

"Wow, Kyoya! Sounds like you did a lot of research!" exclaimed one girl.

"I have a question," spoke a brunette. "If Haruhi's the cabin boy, what's everyone else?"

"We'll leave that to your imagination," Kyoya winked, causing them to giggle. "However, there's little doubt that we can all guess who the captian is…"

"Avast!" Tamaki declared, thrusting his sword out in a dramatic pose. "Are those mermaids I see? Quick, first mate Sora! To the starboard!"

"Aye, aye, Captain Tamaki!" Sora grinned, turning a prop steering wheel. _"This is lots of fun! Who knew that I'd be playing dress up in high school?"_

"Oh, Tamaki! You make such a handsome captain!" one girl swooned.

"Oh yes! And Sora looks cute in his costume," another smiled.

Synchronized, the two Host Club members tipped their hats and bowed at once, earning several blushes and squeals.

"Wow, you two are close!" Renge exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. Her face had pleasure and delight plastered all over. "You two make a great team!"

"Why, thank you, Renge!" the blonde male beamed.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Sora smiled modestly. "The Captain's been a great teacher." This made Tamaki's cheeks flush, a bashful smile upon his lips.

Renge grinned evilly. "Careful, you two, or you might put the Hitachiins out of work!"

At this, the Host Club members gawked at her. "HUH?"

"Oh, come ON! It's obvious that Sora and Tamaki have a thing for each other!" she grinned, pointing as the two American pirates.

Tamaki felt his stomach hit tock-bottom. "EH?" Shaking it off, he burst into furious flames. "WHY IS IT THAT YOU'RE SO FOND OF MAKING YAOI PAIRINGS? WE'RE JUST GOOD FRIENDS!"

"HELP!"

Tamaki snapped out of his ranting rage at Renge to catch sight of Sora dodging screaming fangirls and props.

"Wow. Kawaii-chan is good at escaping them, huh?" Honey noted.

"Yeah," Mori replied, watching the scene from his place.

"Ha! You guys would never be as good as us," the twins sniffed at Tamaki, who immediately started ranting on how he was not gay (though a little voice in the back of his head insisted otherwise…).

Kyoya frowned as Sora was cornered on the plank by the swimming pool. "That's not good…"

Haruhi, who'd remained silent as she listened to Sora's yelps, turned to Kyoya and whispered, "Don't lie, senpai – Sora's really a girl, right? I'm not the only one in the club."

Kyoya's frown disappeared into a smirk. "Woman's intuition, Haruhi?"

"Nah – I could just tell. Ever since yesterday, there was something bugging me about…"

A large splash caught their attention, making everyone turn towards the pool.

Tamaki, who'd seen Sora frantically edge away and fall backwards into the pool, ran without a second thought and leapt into the water, costume and all. _"Hang on, Sora!"_

_

* * *

_

Sora was scared. She hated getting her face wet, and this situation wasn't helping her at all. Frightened, she opened her mouth to scream, only to inhale water. She knew she had to swim, but the costume was weighing her down. Thrashing about, she felt herself slipping away into darkness…

Something wrapped itself around her stomach, startling her.

_"Arms,"_ she thought.

Her rescuer held her tightly to his frame, using long, powerful strokes to return to the surface. She wanted to take in a huge gulp of air, but she felt extremely water-logged. She didn't remember how she ended up on the floor, but she did hear people talking.

"Is he ok?"

_"That girl…Renge?"_

"Let's…the nurse!"

_"Honey-senpai…"_

"…no time. I'll take care of…"

_"That's Tamaki…"_

"Boss? BOSS?"

_"Why are the twins freaking out?"_

She had felt someone press against her chest, and for a moment, she panicked. But the moment she felt two soft lips press against hers, sweet oxygen passing from his to her mouth, she felt like she'd died and gone to Heaven…

…and then was yanked back down to earth, spewing water out, her throat and nose burning. Coughing, her eyes stinging from chlorine and tears, she couldn't see who was helping her sit up.

"Sora! Can you hear me?" a voice asked, laced with concern and fear.

"Ta…Tama…ki?" she choked, trying to breathe and speak at the same time. "Wha…?" Her eyes drooped, her body weak. With a moan, she fainted.

* * *

Tamaki held a limp Sora in his arms. He gave a breath of relief – he'd gotten to him in time…however, that didn't change the fact that everyone saw him give his apprentice CPR. His skin was burning from embarrassment as everyone continued to stare at him. Ignoring them and pushing his pride aside, he picked up the wet pirate.

"I'll be in the nurse's office, Kyoya." With that, he walked out of the room, holding his friend close to his pounding heart.

* * *

After ushering everyone out and cleaning up the mess of water on the floor, the remaining Host Club members gathered around a table.

"Is it just me, or does Sora always seem to get in trouble?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, and Tama-chan's always there to save him…kinda like a damsel-in-distress. Right, Takashi?" Honey asked, clutching his bunny.

"Mm," Mori nodded, taking off his hat.

"Looks like we're all catching up," Kyoya noted. "I think it's safe to say that you're all suspicious about Sora…" When everyone nodded, he smirked yet again and said, "Then listen closely…Haruhi, Kaoru and I already figured out that Sora's really a girl. The only one who doesn't know now is out beloved King. All in favor of telling him, say 'I'."

No one uttered a word.

"All in favor of waiting to see how long it takes for him to figure it out, say 'I'."

Five responses rang out to Kyoya's delight. He folded his hands, placing his chin atop of them. "Then in order for this to work, we must all act like we don't know that she's a female. To us, she's really a boy. Undderstood?" When everyone nodded, he gave an evil grin. "Perfect," he purred.

* * *

A/N: Kyoya's so freaking evil...please leave a review! :)


	5. Unexpected Visitors

A/N: I had no idea how many typos I had in the last chapter. Terribly sorry about that.

Ok, you know the drill! Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran, the Host Club, Tamaki, etc. I DO own Sora - no touchy!

* * *

Chapter Five – Unexpected Visitors

_She was wearing that wretched yellow dress again – Ouran's female uniform, the one with the starched collar and puffy sleeves. Her hair was still short, but she wore a white headband with a pink rose._

_ "Sorani!"_

_ Turning around, bewildered, Sorani looked to see Tamaki, grinning in delight at the prospect of her being in a dress. "What's wrong, dear one?" he asked, looking very much like a bishie prince in one of her mangas._

_ "Everybody's staring at me," she said, her cheeks blushing. What was wrong with her?_

_ The blonde tucked his hand under her chin, gently lifting her face to that his exotic violet orbs gazed into her plain muddy eyes. "They're staring at you because you're beautiful." Clutching her close to his body, he placed his forehead on hers, saying, "But don't worry – I'll protect you…princess."_

_ She clung to the lapels of his uniform, inhaling his scent. "Oh Tamaki…"_

_ Suddenly, he dipped her back, his breath hot on her face. "Sorani…" he whispered, his mouth nearing hers. "Sora…Je N'ai Pas De Mots…"_

_

* * *

_

"Je N'ai Pas De Mots, nothing seems to say the way you move me…rushing through me…"

Her eyes burst open, her body jerking awake. Gasping, she sat up. Her iPod was on full-blast playing "Je N'ai Pas De Mots" by Vic Mignogna. Heaving a sigh, she stretched before heading out to the bathroom.

Sora may be rich, but she had no intention to live the way most of the students at Ouran did. Instead, she bought a flat, only a ten-minute walk away from school. True, she lived better off than the average middle-classed citizen, but not to the extent that people could tell. As she washed her face, she recalled how fast the week went.

"I never thought I'd look forward to going to school," she said aloud, smiling at herself in the mirror. She quickly shook it off, however, when she remembered one of the many reasons she now loved school. "Tamaki's a guy…and I'm a guy at school…so, unless if he wants to admit he's gay or something, nothing's going to happen between us…not like that…"

* * *

_She'd just woken up in the nurse's office, dripping wet in her costume, with Tamaki watching over her. _

_ "You're awake!" he cried, kneeling down beside her. "Are you alright?" His eyes darted anxiously, his hand about to touch her forehead but quickly drawing back._

_ "I'm ok," she croaked. Forcing herself to sit up, she shook her head. "Man…I had the weirdest dream…"_

_ "Huh?" he asked, blinking._

_ "I thought that…" she started, only to be interrupted by Renge bursting into the room._

_ "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OK, SORA!" she screamed, causing her to cover her ears. _

_ "I _was_," she snapped. "Ugh…my head…"_

_ "I was so worried when you fell in! But then Tamaki saved you and even gave you CPR!"_

_ At this, both Tamaki and Sora stared at the otaku. Sora blinked before gawking at her mentor while Tamaki began to glow bright scarlet._

_ "I've gotta give you credit, Tamaki! I never imaged you could be so caring and reckless!" Renge gushed. "This reminds me of a scene in 'Uki-Doki Memorial' when…"_

_ "Renge."_

_ "Hmm?" she said, looking at him. She paled upon seeing him with a dark aura, his eyes pupil-less._

_ "Out," he commanded. "NOW!"_

_ With that, Renge rushed out of the room, the door slamming behind her. Tamaki then turned to Sora, his anger washing away. His face still red, he poked his fingers together, looking bashful again. "Um…I…I can explain…"_

_ Color flooded to her cheeks when she realized that HE was the one who'd kissed her. She almost wanted to scream, but instead ended up laughing. "Oh God! Can you imagine what they must think of us? Renge's right – we're gonna end up stealing Hikaru's and Kaoru's act!" Clutching her stomach, she laughed until she cried._

_ Tamaki blinked. "Then…you're not mad?"_

_ Wiping away her tears as she contained herself, she smiled. "'Mad'? If anything, Tamaki-kun, I'm grateful to you. You saved my life – you're a hero!"_

_ Tamaki's eyes shone, a goofy smile appearing on his face. "Me? A hero?" Striking a pose, he punched his fist in the air and laughed. "Yes! I suppose you're right!" He grinned, taking a seat next to Sora. "Can I tell you a secret?"_

_ Sora sobered at once. "Sure. What is it?"_

_ A smile on his lips, he chuckled and said, "You know…you're the first person who actually seems to look up to me. Kyoya's my best friend, but he bears with whatever crazy ideas I come up with. I suppose the others are like that, too, but we all have flaws, right?" Sora felt something churning inside her as he poured out his thoughts and feelings, confiding in her. "…and then, I met you. You've been all right with everything I say and do…you even seem like you genuinely enjoy it sometimes. So for that, I thank you." He smiled at her but it faded away at once. "What? What's wrong? Did I say something? Why are you crying, Sora?"_

_ Sora reached up, touching her cheeks. She had no idea she was crying until he said so. "I…I don't know," she choked, somewhere between a laugh and sob. "God, I'm stupid! I'm such a girl…" She said that seriously, but he took it as a joke._

_ Wrapping his arms around her, Tamaki embraced her, placing his chin atop her head. "You were touched, weren't you?" he whispered. A smile grazed his lips. "You're certainly different from other people I've met, Sora…"_

_ She shivered, causing him to unconsciously wrap his arms around her even tighter. "Thanks, Tamaki…"_

_ "You're welcome, pr-…" He stopped, catching himself. His heart was going crazy. He was going to have to be more careful…_

_

* * *

_

The doorbell went off, snatching her attention as she placed her cereal bowl in the dishwasher. "Huh," she thought. "I wonder who that could be…"

Abandoning the kitchen, she headed for the door. No sooner had she opened it, her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Sora-chan! Please come out and play with us!" the Host Club chanted, all smiles.

"…EH?" she said, freaking out. "What-how-when-…huh?" she gawked. Thank GOD she always wore boys' clothes now.

"Hi, Kawaii-chan!" Honey grinned, little flowers flying around his being. "We came to visit."

"Yeah…I can see that…" she said, looking at each club member.

"It was the boss's idea," the twins said in a sing-song voice, smiling innocently.

"NO IT WASN'T! YOU DOPPLEGANGERS!" Tamaki fumed, furious that they'd ratted him out.

"Um, did you guys eat breakfast yet?" Sora asked, noting how evil Kyoya was looking. She'd hear stories about Kyoya and Honey's crankiness when being awoken.

"No," Haruhi answered bluntly, yawning. "They woke us up and dragged us here."

"But how did you figure out where I live?" she asked. "Wait – I don't want to know." Heaving a sigh, she admitted defeat. "Ok. Since you guys took the liberty of yanking everyone outta bed just to see where I live, I might as well invite you inside…but don't start making a fuss about any messes I might have."

The six of them heartily agreed before entering and taking off their shoes. Taking a seat at the table, they looked around in wonder.

"It's a lot better then Haruhi's place," the twins commented.

"I heard that," Haruhi growled.

"Sora's got a family fortune behind him, don't you, Sora?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to spend anymore than I need," she answered him, locking the door. "Ok…now then, since it _is_ your first time here, I'll be nice. What do you want for breakfast?"

At this, Tamaki's jaw hit the floor.

**In the Theater of Tamaki's Mind…**

_ Sora was barefoot, wearing an apron and rag over her hair, cooking. Turning around, she blushed as she walked over to where he sat. "Here you go, Tama-kun. I hope you don't mind but I made the pancake in the shape of a heart…tee hee…"_

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHAPE IT'S IN – I'LL EAT IT AND LOVE EVERY BITE!" Tamaki declared for the world to hear as everyone gave him funny looks.

"There he goes again," the twins sighed.

"Cereal's fine by me," Haruhi nodded.

"Mm," Mori said, agreeing with Haruhi.

"We want pancakes!" the twins waved.

"Do you have any cake?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Not right now, but I could make you some later," Sora offered.

"Yay!" Honey cheered. "Ok, I'll have a pancake instead!"

_"Sora can cook…and bake!"_ Tamaki thought, surprised and delighted.

"Tamaki?"

Looking up, he saw Sora smiling. "How 'bout you? Pancakes or cereal?"

His mind froze. "Uh…um…"

"Just make him pancakes like everyone else," Kyoya answered for him, earning him a death glare from "the King". "I'll have cereal."

"Sure. Those who want cereal can find it in the cabinets over there," she nodded, pointing in one direction. "The bowls are over here." As she got to work, she noticed Tamaki watching her create the mix. "Hey, Tamaki-kun, wanna help?" she grinned.

He blushed. "B-but…I don't know how to…"

"I'll teach you," she said, offering her hand to him.

With a small smile, he got up and went to her. What they didn't know was that everyone was watching them, smirks and giggles being exchanged behind their backs.


	6. Innuendos and Arguments

A/N: There was a reviewer who brought up a good point - Sora always seems like a go-with-the-flow character. What if she and Tamaki fought? I was actually thinking of that and when I read their review (you know who you are ;) ) I had to write something. However, this chapter turned out to be crazier than I expected! IDK if people are going to get mad when they read, but I promise it'll turn out for the best!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Host Club. Oh, and I should've put this in the last chapter - I don't own Vic Mignogna or his songs (sadly 3)

* * *

Chapter Six – Innuendos and Arguements

It had been one month since Sora had enrolled in Ouran, but to her, it felt like it was just yesterday. The Host Club _was_ her family now, and she loved them, no matter how annoying they could be at times. There had been one too many close calls – she knew they were bound to find out about her gender eventually…and if they did, would they kick her out? But that wasn't the worst part…

* * *

"Aw man," she frowned. "It's getting dark. By the time we leave, it'll be raining."

"So? Just drive home in your…oh, wait, you don't have a car. Nevermind!" Kaoru said.

"You could always ask the Boss to take you home," Hikaru snickered.

She glared at them. "What's with you two?"

"Looks like the weather is getting to them…"

At this, the three of them yelped at the sight of Nekowazawa-senpai mysteriously appearing behind them. "I don't see what's so bad about the dark…it's awfully nice. Right, Belzonef?" he asked his cat puppet who "meowed" with agreement.

"I never said anything was wrong with the dark, senpai," Sora said, treating him as though he was a regular person and not some creeper who belonged to the dark-side. "I just don't like the rain."

"So you _don't_ mind the dark?" he grinned. "Then how about joining the Black Magic Club…?"

"SORA!"

A bright beam of light burst into Nekowazawa's face, causing him to screech like a banshee and run back to his place. The twins and Sora looked to see Tamaki holding a flashlight, looking furious.

"Daddy _doesn't_ approve of that! There's no way I can allow my own son to join something as evil as…" He looked away, genuinely freaked. "The Black Magic Club!"

"Your just jealous that Sora's getting so much attention," Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru whispered in Tamaki's ear, "Do you really think of him as a 'son', Boss? Or is it something else…"

His amethyst eyes widened at his words. Glaring, his cheeks red, he stammered, "I-I-I DON'T think of him like THAT, you perverts!"

"Oh, really?" they smirked, synchronized. "Aren't you the least bit curious to see him during _physical exams_?"

Tamaki's mind spun at that.

**In the Theater of Tamaki's Mind…**

_ Sora was standing in front of the masses of students at the physical exams, only his smooth, toned back showing towards the crowd. The doctor turns away for a moment, and it isn't until then that he notices everyone staring at him. He shyly looks down, seeming ashamed of showing his naked torso. Tamaki steps out of the crowd, taking his shirt off to cover Sora. Wrapping his arms protectively around the dark-haired male, he holds him close, their chests touching._

_ "Don't worry, Sora, I'm here," Tamaki reassures him with a smile._

_ Sora snuggles into his chest, clutching his shirt. "Oh Tamaki…you really are a hero…MY hero…"_

"…and…he's lost," Haruhi sighed, watching him stare off into the distance, drool dripping down the side of his mouth. "You're sick, senpai."

The minute Haruhi said those words, Tamaki hit rock bottom. "S-sick?" Immediately he was in his corner, harvesting mushrooms.

"Wait, when are physical exams?" Sora asked.

"This Wednesday," Kyoya responded. "Why?" he smirked. "Nervous?"

"Nope – I'll be out that day. I've gotta see the people who manage my family's business," she replied, wiping the smirk off his lips. "Besides, I've got an agreement at the school that I don't have to show up as long as I hand in my records."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor. Their plans had been foiled once again by the cunning American!

"Tamaki, c'mon outta that corner," Sora called, seeing the blonde crouched away, mushrooms growing on his back. Thinking fast, she added, "That pose just doesn't suit you, Sire."

Everyone smacked their faces at this while Tamaki stood up at once, sparkles shining all around him. Striking a dramatic pose, he grinned. "You're right! _I'm_ the KING after all! I shouldn't be in corners hiding my greatness!"

As he spoke, the others gathered around in a circle, murmuring and nodding their heads. When at last they pulled apart, their eyes glowed, evil grins on their faces.

"Hey, Boss," the twins called, standing back to back. "Kyoya says he knows what our next theme is."

His attention caught, Tamaki turned the other male. "Really?"

"That's right," Kyoya nodded, opening his black notebook. "We've been getting a lot of requests for this one, so I figured, 'Why not?'. It's going to be a boost in business."

At this, everyone groaned or rolled their eyes. _"That's all he can think about, isn't it?"_

"Our next theme will be…" He smirked, pronouncing every word slowly. "The Phantom of the Opera."

Tamaki became ecstatic, jumping and crying in delight. "YAY! I've always wanted to do that! OH THANK YOU KYOYA!"

"Not at all," Kyoya replied, waving it off. "Now then, there's the problem of casting people for each character. Of course, out President is going to be the Phantom…" Tamaki snatched a table cloth and pretended it was a cape, striking a dramatic pose. Ignoring him, he continued, "I've decided to make Hikaru and Kaoru Firmin and Andre…" They nodded, grinning their approval. "Honey said he wouldn't mind being Meg Giry…Mori-senpai, if we made a masculine Madame Giry costume, would you consider the part?" Mori just grunted, nodding his consent.

_"Of course Kyoya would ask Mori…but he ignores everyone else…"_ thought Sora.

"I'm making Haruhi Joseph Buquet," Kyoya announced, causing Haruhi to hang her head.

"Of course _I_ get to be the 'dead' character," she muttered.

"And as for Sora…_he_ can be Christine," Kyoya finished, slamming the book shut as though he'd just made a final judgement.

Sora screamed inside. She could just picture it – everyone gawking at her, seeing through her disguise. She could be found out! "…um…why do _I_ have to be the girl? Shouldn't Haruhi…?"

"We don't want people to think Haruhi's a girl – it'll blow her cover," Kyoya answered, not bothering to hide his delight at her panicking.

"But, what about the twins?" she argued.

"If one of them is Christine, then both of them have to be," he replied, pushing is glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

Fear began to swallow her, but she wasn't going to do it – she _wouldn't_. "Honey-senpai…"

"He wanted to be Meg, so I gave him the roll," Kyoya cut her off. "Everyone is who they should be…so just accept it."

"No."

At this, everyone gawked at her. She had said it firmly, her usually playful eyes dark and hard now.

Tamaki, sensing the tension in the air, looked at Kyoya, confused. "But, Kyoya, there must be some way to…"

"He's taking the part," Kyoya said firmly. "As a member of the Host Club, he must be willing to do as his superiors tell him."

Torn, Tamaki turned to Sora. "Please, Sora, it's not that bad! We've all had to dress up as girls at one point or another…"

"I'm _not_ doing it," she repeated, her fists clenched, her jaw tightly in place as she glared at each Host member. She knew this shouldn't be such a big deal, but what if they _did_ find out? Why was Kyoya acting like this? Why weren't the others jumping in to help her?

"Sora, what's wrong?" Tamaki frowned. "You're usually up for anything…why are you so insistent on this?"

"I _won't_ do it, and that's that," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Pointing at her, he declared, "As your President and father, I command you to take on this role!"

"And as a student with their own opinion, I have a right to decline!" she shouted back.

"What right? You're in Japan, not the US," the twins reminded her.

"You two, shut up!" she snapped, shocking everyone.

"Sora," Tamaki boomed, glaring her down. "If you will not do as instructed, then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave the Host Club!"

"FINE!"

Her answer smacked them in their faces. No one had expected this as an outcome for choosing her to play the female lead. Tamaki stood there, dumbstruck.

Sora felt her face burning, her eyes stinging. "That was what you wanted the whole time, wasn't it?" she hissed, looking at each one, striving not to cry. "I get it. Well, I'll stop being a bother to you now." With that, she turned on her head and headed for the door. Glancing over her shoulder, her face stained with anger and disappointment, she glared at Tamaki. "You're NOT my father…but I definitely thought of you as a friend…" With that, she slammed the door and ran down the vast halls of Ouran, hurrying home.

* * *

Tamaki blinked. What just happened? What did he do wrong? Was Sora going through a rebellious stage? He acted almost as though he was a…

"Girl."

Heads swiveled towards their leader, their eyes wide at what he'd said.

"…Sora…he acts a lot like a girl, doesn't he?" Tamaki asked, replying every moment they were together in his head. There had been plenty of times that it seemed so obvious, especially since Sora was so comfortable around him. "Sora _is_ a girl…isn't she?" he asked, looking at Kyoya, his eyes filled with shock and relief. This quickly turned to anger. "You all knew this? You didn't tell me? And you made her suffer?" They were all at a loss for words. "I'm disappointed in you…and in myself," he said, smacking his forehead. "I really am dense…"

Without another word, he took off, using only his memory to take him back to Sora's house.

As thunder rumbled and rain began to trickle down, Honey looked up at Mori, blinking his big eyes. "…what just happened?"

* * *

A/N: My thoughts exactly, Honey-senpai. PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! This was all bound to happen sooner or later! Don't worry - everything will be hunky-dorey again by the next chappie (as usual ;) )


	7. Confessions

**Me: MWAHAHAHA!**

**Sora:...dude, what's with you?**

**Tamaki: She's excited because she's posting up yet another chapter in one day. She's high off of reading the wonderful reviews from Broken-Becca, Breezy Air, ValueMyHeart, and MikoSasesko, to say the least. I must commend you, dear Rose! This is my favorite chapter yet!**

**Sora: *smirk* that's because we-**

**Me: I DON'T OWN HOST CLUB! READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – Confessions

"Stupid!"

She was crying, her warm salty tears mixing with the cold rain droplets. She couldn't hold back. They knew…at least, some of them knew. Kyoya _definitely_ knew…why else would he make her life miserable? The twins must've known…the innuendos…the others she wasn't too sure about…and then there was Tamaki…

Her body slammed into the door of her apartment and she slid down to the floor. She was drenched, but she didn't care. She felt so stupid…some of them knew she was a girl this whole time…and if they didn't know before, her behavior blew her cover. Her body shook as she sobbed. Why had she made such a big deal? Why did it matter?

The reason she had originally, the reason she used to mask her emotions was that she didn't want people to know she was a girl so she wouldn't have to wear the dressy-uniform…but she now knew another reason. She hated to admit it, but she'd fallen for the idiot she had as a President…a friend…a "daddy"…

"WHY?" she cried, slamming her fist against the door as the rain continued to pour down on her fragile frame. "WHY?" She was just like those girls that swarmed his table everyday, mesmerized by his looks, his charm, his words…

But she knew him better than those girls. The only reason that happened was because she was a boy, though. But he didn't love her…not like that anyways. The tears and burning inside didn't stop as she thought of all those smiles, all the secrets, the laughs, the hugs they'd shared…what would he think of her now?

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here."

She froze, slowly looking up to see _him._ He, too, was sopping wet as he knelt down beside her, worry and pleading in his eyes. Quickly, she looked away, wiping her eyes.

"Why…you…how…?" she hiccupped. Growling at her blubbering, she punched the door, red hot pain flashing through her fists. "WHY ME?" she screamed. "First I lose my family – then I come and fall in love with a doofus who's my best friend – now _everyone_ knows my secret, and _you_ have to see me like this! WHY?"

Tamaki grabbed her wrists, holding them tightly to prevent her from hurting herself or breaking the door. He waited for her to subdue, crying some more, bowing her head in embarrassment. After she had cried all her tears out, he pulled her into his arms, her head resting on her chest.

"Leave me alone," she croaked, her voice sore from screaming.

Tamaki bit his lip. "Do you really want me to?"

"…no," she sniffled.

He smiled. Holding her tightly, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Sora. I had no idea…about anything." He chuckled. "I guess I _am_ a doofus…"

"I like that about you though," she said, barely audible. She was already broken and humiliated, she'd already shared so many secrets with him. Hell, she'd already confessed she'd fallen for him. Why not tell him what she liked about him? She didn't care anymore.

"Really?" he asked, his smile audible in his voice. "Well…you're an amazing actress, if I may say. You managed to pull this who thing off for a month…" He laughed, shaking his head. "You had me worried for a minute. I was beginning to think I really was gay!"

Sora's eyes widened, her head tilting up to see his. "W-what?"

"Since Day One, I fell head-over-heels for you, Sora," he admitted proudly, acting like he wasn't embarrassed while his cheeks betrayed him. "Even when you were a boy, I thought of you differently. You were more than a friend…you still are."

She blinked, then looked away. "You're just saying that to…"

"You _know_ I wouldn't lie to you, Sora-kun," he said, nuzzling her hair with his nose. "But if you don't believe me, is there some way I can prove it to y-?" He was cut off when Sora suddenly placed her lips on his. His eyes widened in surprise as his mind registered what was going on.

**In Tamaki's Mind…**

_"She…she's KISSING ME?" Her lips were warm, soft and lush against his own. All this time while he had those daydreams…he had been drawn by her feminine side! He had never kissed a girl like this…hell, he'd NEVER been kissed! Though he seemed the part, he never kisses his clients on the lips, nor had they kissed him like this. Yet, here was an American girl who'd cross-dressed as a male and capture his heart and won his friendship by just being herself. She had accepted him and liked everything about him, even his flaws that had gotten her into trouble…_

He pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss, holding her in his arms as though he could protect her from the world. When at last they pulled apart, they smiled at one another. Forcing herself up, Sora yanked Tamaki to his feet.

"C'mon. I think I've kept you out here long enough."

* * *

"Wait…you're actually gonna go along with it?" Haruhi asked the next day they gathered for a Host Club meeting.

"That's right! I'm going to be Christine!" Sora smiled.

Everyone's jaws dropped, excluding Tamaki and including Kyoya.

"Say, Kyoya, who're _you_ going to dress up as?" Sora asked, the thought striking her. "You never did tell us yesterday."

"Uh…Raoul," he choked. He knew she was going to come back with Tamaki, but he expected her to stay firm in her decision on not being Christine.

"Huh, how ironic," she thought aloud, then shrugged it off. "Oh, well. This is gonna be fun!"

"Boss," the twins said, looking over at the beaming blonde. "What'd you do to convince her?"

"_I_ didn't do anything," Tamaki smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But aren't you worried they'll find out your secret?" Kaoru asked, looking over at her.

She shrugged. "If they do find out, I won't care. I still want to be a member of this club and I'm _not_ going to wear the female uniform…_ever_! I don't care what they say or think of me."

"KAWAII-CHAN!" Honey cried, glomping her. "WE'RE SO SORRY WE NEVER TOLD YOU WE KNEW! WAAAH!"

"There, there, senpai," Sora giggled. "I already forgave you guys. I figured you'd all figure out eventually…"

At this, the light-bulb went off in Kyoya's head. "What if we all sang our parts? What if we put on a play? Sora, if you truly don't mind that the guests find out as long as you continue to stay with us, then surely you won't mind if we take this up a notch?"

"Kyoya…" Tamaki started.

"Well, I'm not the best singer, but I'll try," she said, making Tamaki's jaw drop.

Kyoya smiled, a genuine smile. "Good. Don't worry – we'll all practice together everyday after school."

"Sounds like fun!" she laughed, truly excited for it.

Tamaki's face lit up. His family was back to normal again!

"We should mix it up!" Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, let's tweek the storyline," Kaoru added.

"And add different songs!" Honey smiled.

"We can call Renge for help," Haruhi suggested.

"Mm," was Mori's reply.

"Well, looks like we've got a lot of work ahead of us," Kyoya noted. "Let's start by gathering all the songs we want."

* * *

A/N: TA-DA! Well?


	8. The Play's the Thing

A/N:...Oh...My...God! *rips hair out* This chapter was HELL to write! I'm looking forward to the next one, though. I won't blame you guys if you don't like this one as much as the others. It was really weird and random. Nevertheless, constructive criticism is appreciated

**Disclaimer:**...Tamaki, you do it. I'm too lazy.

Tamaki: Gladly! Rose doesn't own the Host OR Ouran OR me!

Me: Unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter Eight – The Play's the Thing

"Oh wow! Look! It's Honey's little brother!" a girl squealed in the dark room. All who had paid in full were now in a decked out Music Room Three. Seats were everywhere…as well as cameras and a filming crew hired by Renge and Kyoya. Of course, Kyoya felt so sorry for those who couldn't attend the live performance, he decided to have it filmed so that anyone could buy it.

In the dimly lit room, Chika (selected by Honey to play the auctioneer at the beginning) grudgingly walked up to a podium in front of the audience, ready to quickly complete his cameo. "Lot 666, ladies and gentlemen," he announced to the crowd. "A chandelier in pieces…some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera."

At this, the girls began to whisper. They hadn't received programs or anything, Kyoya was insistent on it being a surprise. Who could the Phantom be?

"While the chandelier isn't in its previous state, we've rigged it with some lights…perhaps we can scare away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination." Relieved, he nodded to someone in the back. "Gentlemen?"

The dramatic overture burst into life (performed by a live orchestra, of course) as a real crystal chandelier flew above their heads. Light burst into the room and onto the humongous stage as the characters took on life. The girls screamed in delight.

"Wow! Kyoya really outdid himself this time!" they all giggled. They hushed however, their jaws dropping when they saw Sora dressed as Christine, looking drop-dead gorgeous as she stepped onto the stage.

"Ok, ok, _chorus girl_," Hikaru said, waving his hand at her. "Let's see if you really can sing."

"Aw, come on, Firmin," Kaoru chided him. "At least she's pretty…"

_"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good-bye…"_

Everyone's jaws dropped upon hearing her voice. "That's GOT to be a recording! Sora can't be singing that…" the girls whispered, nevertheless enjoying themselves.

No sooner had Sora completed her singing, the twins blinked and declared, "You're hired!" Skipping away, Honey jumped up to meet her.

"Wow, Chrissy-chan! That was great! Who taught you to sing like that?" All the while he was clutching his bunny, dressed in a tutu just like his owner.

"Oh Meg, I have an Angel of Music!" Sora declared, blush tinting her face.

Honey blinked. "…no, seriously, who taught you?"

Sora made a face. Deadpan, she looked at the crowd and said, "A magical bunny who would grant wishes and give me cake every night after practice."

Honey's jaw dropped. "Can I meet him?" he demanded, making the girls spaz with laughter.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later…**

"I'm so glad that it's you singing now and not Carlotta," Kyoya said, smiling politely as Raoul.

"Really?" Sora asked, excited.

"Why yes. You're obviously a better singer which means its good for business and my money won't go to waste," he said with a straight face.

Sora smacked her face. "Oh…"

"Really, Christine, I do commend you," he said, smiling once again. "How about we go to dinner?"

"I can't," she said sheepishly. "My Angel of Music is very strict."

"Pity…in that case, I'll see you another time, maybe when I actually feel like spending money," he grinned, delighted that she wouldn't be wasting his cash on cavier. "Au revoir!"

Sora watched in shock as he left her alone. Pouting, she plopped to the floor, looking like she was about to cry. "Does no one love me for me? Doesn't anyone believe me?"

"_Insolent fop! That slave of money, basking in your glory…DOPPLEGANGERS! Those idiot twins! Sharing in my triumph!"_ sang a voice causing the girls to screech in delight.

Sora looked around, pretending to be scared as she sang her reply to him. Then, she got up and walked for the mirror. Mist covered the stage and everyone screamed in delight at the sight of Tamaki wearing a Phantom costume, holding Sora's fragile hand.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…that voice which calls to me and speaks my name…and do I dream again? For now I find…the Phantom of the Host Club is there…inside my mind…"_

Everyone laughed at the change in lyrics. With a twirl of his cape (earning him several squeaks and swoons) Tamaki sang, _"Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind…the Phantom of the Host Club is there, inside your mind!"_

_

* * *

_

**10 Minutes Later…**

"Die, Buquet! DIE DIE DIE!" Tamaki cackled as Haruhi "hung" from the rafters.

"But I don't wanna!" she shouted, wriggling in her position. She looked more like she was spazzing, not hanging.

"But you _have_ to! That's what's in the script!" Tamaki argued.

"Screw the script!" she cried, still struggling in her harness.

Mori looked up, gave Tamaki a thumb's-up and held out his arms.

"Oh, fine! I'll let you go this once," Tamaki sighed dramatically, cutting the rope.

Haruhi yelped and fell right into Mori's arms. "Thanks, Monsieur Giry."

He just grunted, nodding.

"Wow, nice catch, Dad!" Honey giggled.

* * *

**Nearing the End…**

The girls were in tears. Tamaki had just sung through _"Til I Hear You Sing Once More", "No One Would Listen" _ and a shorter, customized version of _"All I Ask of You."_ Tissues were being passed around to the sobbing girls as he concluded the last song and Honey stepped out singing _"Learn to be Lonely"._

"Is it just me, or is this supposed to be a pity party for the Phantom?" Haruhi asked from backstage, viewing the scene with a critical eye.

"The girls love the Phantom, and they think he's not going to get a happy ending," Kyoya smirked. "But their in for a surprise…"

Once Honey finished, Tamaki glared and barked, "DO YOU MIND? I JUST LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"

With a yelp, Honey ran off, leaving Tamaki to harvest mushrooms in his lair.

"_Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!"_

Everyone's heads jerked to see Sora walking back, holding a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. Smiling, she sang, _"I see you come, I watch you go…you never seem to leave me though. So is this love or hate? Well, see, you're making me crazy! Inside my dreams, you're all I see…well all I see is you and me. Phantom, maybe, or Host I find I really don't mind. If I had to choose a rose in this garden of romance, maybe we could take this chance…maybe you're my love!"_

The girls squealed at how adorable Tamaki blushed as Sora sang, offering him the flower. He accepted and took her in his arms.

"_And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine, and with one kiss, we could stop time and I'd fall in love with you! Tomorrow's far away…let's place our hope in today! Just you and me in our beautiful spring…and we'll always fall in love again!"_

Offering him a smile, she finished with, "Hey…I think you're my love."

With that said, he kissed her.

The fans went wild as the curtain dropped. Pulling apart from their tender kiss, Tamaki and Sora were confronted by the twins.

"You _do_ realize you set yourselves up for a 'yaoi' couple, right?" Hikaru pointed out.

"No, I'm going to tell them I'm a girl," Sora responded, pulling the wig off of her head.

"No you're not," Tamaki shook his head. "If you're going to be a host here, it should be as a boy. The girls like that. So if they want to call us 'yaoi', I'm fine with it."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. Sora felt her eyes water. "But…then you…won't you be embarrassed?"

Tamaki smiled sweetly. "I love you and that's all that matters, right? So why should I care what others think?"

Tears streaming down her face, she glomped him. "You're an idiot, but I love you," she sniffled, a smile on her face. "You know that, right?"

He just laughed, stroking her hair.

The twins paled at this.

"Oh no, Kaoru! We've got competition!" Hikaru cried, collapsing to the floor.

"He has a heart of gold, Hikaru! How can we compete with that?" Kaoru added, joining his brother on the ground.

Haurhi rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she yanked off her costume. "Whatever. I'm going home. See ya."


	9. Unfortunate Phone Calls

A/N: Hey! I was hyped today, so I'd like to give you Chapter 9. I may or may not post Chapter 10 today...yeah, I'm that sad. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club, not Me.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Unfortunate Phone Calls

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

"I'm leaving," Sora repeated, continuing her packing as Tamaki watched on, his jaw hitting the floor, his eyes watering. "I'm going back to America because…"

"You CAN'T go!" Tamaki cried, getting on his knees, taking her hands in his. "Everything's going so well…I _love_ you! You can't leave me!"

Sora blinked, then laughed. "Oh, Tama-kun," she giggled, kneeling down to him as his blinked his adorable puppy-dog eyes. Ruffling his hair, she grinned and clarified: "I'm leaving to America during the break because I have to visit someone and my family's company needs to be checked on."

He stared at her before pretending to faint. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" he sighed, breathing in relief. Looking back at her, he asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"The whole week, I think," she said, returning to her packing.

He frowned, looking like an abandoned child. "I'll miss you…"

She sobered at his words, a frown beginning to form of her lips as well. "I'll…" she stopped, an idea forming in her mind. A smile grew as she snapped her fingers. "That's IT!"

"What is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You _did_ say you've never visited America, right?" she asked, giddy. "Why don't you come with me?"

He brightened at once, looking like a child at Christmas. "REALLY?" Leaping to his feet, he pulled his cell-phone from his pocket, pressing a button. "Just a moment!" he called, leaving the room. Not a minute later, he re-entered, his face dimmed by a grimace.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hands on hips.

"Well…I can go…but…my father wants to come along," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure, that's fine," she nodded, surprising him.

"You…don't mind?" he asked.

She smiled. "'Course not! Now go and get packed! The plane leaves at ten o'clock sharp!"

Tamaki smirked at this. "If _I'm_ coming along, then there's no need to hurry to the airport." When she gave him a funny look, he asked, "Will you be ready to leave by ten o'clock tonight?" When she slowly nodded, he instructed her, "Come to my place once you're finished. I'll have the private jet ready for take-off."

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Chairman Yuzuru Suoh asked upon seeing Sora's head on his son's shoulder.

Tamaki smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. "She fell asleep minutes ago," he whispered, nuzzling her hair. She moaned in her sleep, snuggling against him. "Tama…ki…" she mumbled, obviously dreaming of him. He smiled at this, as well as the sight of her in girls' clothes. He thought she was precious in anything, but seriously, she was just too cute in the comfy pink dress he'd bought for her last week!

The Chairman smiled at this. "You love her, don't you?"

"Is it obvious?" Tamaki asked, never taking his eyes off of her.

Yuzuru observed them silently as the plane cruised over the ocean, nearing the States by the minute. Personally, he thought Sora was the best thing that happened to Tamaki since Haruhi. Tamaki had obviously doted over Fujioka, but she never returned his feelings. Then, Sora waltzed in, asking to be in the same position Haruhi was, only this time, it was of her own will. Sora was certainly different from other girls…But that's what Yuzuru liked about her.

"Keep a close eye on this one, Tamaki," he said to his son, his smile growing. "She's a keeper. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up married one day…" He grinned the minute he saw his son blush, looking away from him muttering about his father being ridiculous. Suddenly, his phone gave a shrill cry.

"Excuse me, son," he said, heading for a private compartment. Once he shut the door, he answered the phone. "Yes, Mother?"

"Why exactly have you gone to America, Yuzuru?" Shizue Suoh spoke on the other line, her voice thin and cutting. "You could have at least warned me of your sudden departure."

"I'm going with Tamaki and one of his friend's to visit a company," he replied, cutting straight to the chase.

"What company?" she snapped, suspicious.

"Kawai Enterprises," he replied, holding his breath.

For a moment, all was silent.

"…Kawai, you say?" she asked. "…that's a very powerful company, Yuzuru. That brat of yours is friends with someone who knows them?"

He frowned at her calling Tamaki a "brat", but he held his tongue. "The Kawai's died in an accident, Mother. Kana Kawai followed soon after of old age. Their only child, Kana's granddaughter, Sorani, now owns the company. She moved to Japan about three months ago and goes to school at Ouran. She and Tamaki are…_extremely_ close," he said, carefully selecting his words. "She's the one who invited us to join her on her trip."

"I see…" she replied quietly. "…perhaps your son isn't so worthless after all, Yuzuru. If T-…if the boy continues and can convince her to join forces with our own company, that would be a great advantage for us. Your boy will also get other privileges…understood, Yuzuru?"

"Perfectly," he snapped, ending the call at once. Sitting down on the lounge, he left the phone slip from his fingers and onto the floor. "How dare she?"

* * *

"So, now what?" Sora asked, laughed at Tamaki's expression.

"OOH! I've always wanted to visit the Empire State building!" the blonde male said, dancing giddily in the midst of the carnival they were in. "No, wait! I've always wondered if I could catch a prairie dog out in the West! Or maybe we could go to Mount Rushmore! Or-!"

Yuzuru laughed. "One state at a time, my boy! Besides, we won't be able to see _everything_ in this one visit."

"You're right," Sora nodded. "You'll have to come with me again next time."

"Is that an invitation?" Tamaki asked slyly.

"It's a promise," she grinned, pecking a kiss on his nose.

Yuzuru chuckled at the two. "All right, _lovebirds,_ the old cat is hungry. What say you we grab a bite?"

Sora led them down a path until they reached a food stand, going on and on about how boring the visit to Kawai Enterprises had been. At that moment, her phone vibrated in her pocket, making her jump out of her skin. Taking in a deep breath, she ignored the Suohs' laughter at her reaction and answered the call.

"Hello?" she said, waiting for a response.

"Is this Sorani Kawai?" spoke a female voice that sounded unfamiliar to her.

"Yes?" she said, speaking over the roar of the sounds at the carnival. "Who's this?"

"My name is Lea Jefferson. I'm a social worker in child services. I'm calling on behalf of Mimi Gosan…she's an orphan now."

Sora's eyes widened, her face paled. _"No…not Mimi too!"_ "Where is she?" she demanded.

The Suohs noticed her change in attitude and began to worry. The moment Sora snapped her phone shut, Tamaki asked, "What is it, Sora?"

"A friend…of my father…" she choked. "He died recently. They have a daughter I used to babysit…oh God, Tamaki! I have to go her! She's all alone!"

"Father…" Tamaki started.

"Way ahead of you," Yuzuru said, his phone already at his ear. "Hurry, back to the jet."


	10. A New Family

A/N: Here you go! I've added a new character I made up - her name is Mimi, and she's adorable! (in my opinion at least).

I can't believe how popular this story had become! I'd like to thank you all who read and review and subscribe! I only hope you'll bear with me as I continue and eventually finish this fic. Who knows...I may make a sequel...or maybe just start on a new Ouran story. ;)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I DO own Sora, Mimi, any other random character that doesn't appear in the original series.

* * *

Chapter Ten – A New Family

"I'm so sorry, Mimi," Sora whispered, hugging the sobbing child. "I had no idea…"

Mimi Gosan was an intelligent little six year old with chocolate hair and bright blue eyes. Her father moved to American from Japan and became friends with Sorani's dad. Three years after Mimi had been born, however, her mother left. That was when she and Sorani became the close…Sora was a babysitter, a friend, a big sister, even a mom…then, three months ago, Sora left for Japan, promising to come back soon to visit. Mimi promised to be a good girl and didn't cry when she left…but the moment her father passed away, due to pneumonia, she broke into tears.

"I-I'm scared…" she whimpered. "Who will I stay with?"

Sora had been thinking about that, too. "Listen to me, Mimi. How would you like to move in with me?"

Mimi looked up, blinking her giant eyes. "Y-you mean in Japan?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded, smiling. "You can even got to my school. There's an elementary building…"

"Why is your hair so short?" Mimi asked, grasping her boyish hair. Now that she was calming down, she was beginning to notice more things about Sora that she hadn't seen before.

"Er…that's a long story," Sora blushed. "But I guess I could just fill you in now…"

* * *

"YOU _FOLLOWED_ US?" Tamaki screeched at the Host Club as they stood before him and his father. "DOPPLEGANGERS!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "C'mon, boss, you know it's more fun when we're together…" they sang.

"We just came because we were invited, right Takashi?" Honey spoke.

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

"They dragged us along, too," Haruhi grumbled, wishing she was at home.

"Ah, Kyoya! How's your father?" Yuzuru asked, shaking hands with Kyoya.

"He's all right, thank you," he replied, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "He's currently working on…"

"A HOST CLUB!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of a little girl's shrill voice piercing their eardrums. Turning, they caught sight of Sora, grimacing as she exited the office she'd been in for ten minutes…with a little dark-haired girl in front of her. Her cerulean eyes were wide with excitement and delight as she said, "You're the Host Club! Just like the ones I've read about in my mangas!" Pointing at Kyoya, she declared, "You're the glasses character!" Turning to Honey and Mori, she stated, "You're the boy-lolita and the stoic type!" Grinning, she pointed accusingly at the twins. "_Twincest_!" Looking at Haruhi, she cried, "Bookworm! And you're…!"

She stopped upon seeing Tamaki. He froze. Everyone waited…

"The princely type!" she squealed, glomping him. "YAY! This one's your boyfriend, right, Sorani?"

"MIMI!" Sora yelped, blushing.

Almost everyone smacked their faces. Of course…

"Aw, so cute! Even baby Americans have taste, Kyoya!" Tamaki gushed, snuggling with Mimi in his arms.

Yuzuru shook his head, chuckling at the scene. Turning to Sora, he asked, "What do you plan to do with her?"

"I'm adopting her," Sora informed them. "That's what our families would've wanted. And there's no way I'm leaving her alone. I was actually hoping, Mr. Suoh, that she might be enrolled in Ouran…"

"I'll gladly take care of the paperwork, Sora," he nodded. "If you like, I can even take care of Mimi's adoption papers."

"Thank you," she nodded, grateful.

"No problem," he smiled. "Well, I guess everyone's worn out. Why don't you all return to the hotel and get some rest?"

Everyone nodded, murmuring their agreement before leaving the room. Tamaki and Sora shared Mimi as they went back, talking and laughing about things that had happened to them back in Japan. That night, Mimi was able to sleep peacefully, knowing that she now had a new family.

* * *

"You'll be back on Saturday, then?" Shizue asked over the phone.

"Yes, Mother. However, I need to visit some associates in France before we return," he replied, bracing himself for the worst.

"You're not bringing that brat with you, are you?" she asked, her voice laced with ice.

"No…and even if I tried to convince him, he'd decline," replied Yuzuru. "He understands what's at stake. He's not the fool you think he is."

"I'll expect to see you the minute you return, understood?" she said, ignoring his civil defiance for the sake of his son.

"Yes, understood," he grimaced, grinding his teeth together.

"Very well."

Quickly, he snapped the phone shut yet again, squeezing it in his large hands. "Someday, Mother, you'll accept Tamaki…someday…"

* * *

"But Tama!" Mimi cried, pouting. "Why can't you come with us to France?"

"I've already been there, silly! And I'm not feeling too well," Tamaki smiled, mussing her hair.

Sora frowned. She knew the whole situation with Tamaki and his grandmother and understood why he declined, but she felt wrong leaving him to return to Japan alone. She insisted on going home with him, but he urged her to go, claiming that France was one of the most beautiful places in the world that she simply _had_ to visit. She didn't like Tamaki's grandmother already, and she'd never met her! However, she'd been relieved to learn that none of the Host Club members were fond of her either. However, as she packed her belongings once again, a plan formulated in her mind.

"So-chan, can I go to Japan with Tama?" Mimi pleaded, using hr lethal puppy-dog eyes.

"…y'know, that's a good idea, actually," Sora said, placing her hands on her hips. "Tamaki, would you take care of Mimi for me while I go with everyone? We'll be back in two days, and in the meantime, you can show Mimi all the sights of her new home. You can even introduce Antoinette to her!" Mimi loved dogs, and she was certain that Tamaki's loving golden retriever would prove to be a perfect playmate.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked, blinking his handsome violet eyes at her.

She winked at him. "I'll bet it'll be much more fun if Mimi goes with you. Right, Mimi?"

"Yeah!" she cried, giving Tamaki another glomp.

Tamaki laughed, hugging the little girl. "Alright, then. Let's get you packed up, Mimi –chan!"

* * *

The next day, after landing in Paris, the Host Club split their ways. Yuzuru and Kyoya left to make a visit with Suoh associates, the twins took Haruhi sight-seeing, and Honey and Mori left to visit any pastry-shop they could find. Sora, meanwhile, clutched a paper with an address given to her by Mr. Suoh. For hours, she looked for the house. She'd almost given up when she nearly ran into a beautiful woman with a striking resemblance to her dear Tamaki.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the woman apologized.

"No, that was…wait!" Sora gazed at the blonde beauty for what felt like ages. "…are you…Anne-Sophie Grantaine?"

The woman blinked. "Yes…who are you?"

Sora smiled and offered her hand. "My name is Sorani Kawai. I go to school with your son, Tamaki."

* * *

A/N: YAY! Finally! We get to meet Tamaki's MOM! :D Please leave a review!


	11. Pictures of You

A/N: HEY! I hope everyone's doing great! I must warn you - the story has only got a few more chapters left before it's finished! I just hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Don't worry, I will definitely be writing another after this, I just hope it's as good as this one ;)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Ouran High School Host Club. I just own Sorani (Sora) Kawai and Mimi Gosan.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Pictures Of You

The phone only rang once before Shima picked it up. "Suoh residence," she said professionally.

"Ah, Shima! How goes all?"

"Master Yuzuru, what a surprise," she said, not sounding surprised at all. "Master Tamaki and Miss Mimi are just fine. If anything, they're wearing us out, as usual."

Yuzuru laughed. "Your dry humor never ceases to make me laugh, Shima. May I speak with my son?"

"Just a moment, sir," she said, putting the phone on the table. A squeal caught her attention, making her turn to see Mimi running around the room laughing, Antoinette hot on her heels, Beary in her hands. Tamaki watched sheepishly. "You didn't let her eat from the cookie jar again, did you Master Tamaki?" Shima asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was just a few cookies…I had no idea…!" Tamaki tried to explain but failed miserably.

"Your father calls," Shima said, handing him the phone.

"Huh?" Putting the phone to his ear, he said, "Dad?"

"Having fun, son?" he heard his father chuckle. "I hope you're not getting hyper off the delicious cookies chef makes."

"What? Pfft! Of _course_ not! Why would we something as crazy as that? Hee…" Tamaki watched Mimi run in and out of the house, singing the ABC's at the top of her lungs. Sora never warned him about this… "How are things going over there?" he asked, turning away from the amusingly hyper child.

"Just fine! We just finished a meeting. Kyoya's here with me."

"Where are the others?" Tamaki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hikaru and Kaoru took Haruhi sight-seeing. Mutskini and Takashi went to see all the different pastries Paris has to offer. Sorani went off exploring…"

"By herself?" Tamaki spazzed, freaking out.

"Don't worry – she's got a bodyguard keeping constant vigil over her that she doesn't even know about," Yuzuru reassured him. "She's fine. She promised to call you tonight, didn't she?"

"Yes," Tamaki smiled, still worried about her. He felt terrible that he couldn't go, but that was the way things were.

"Well, I'll let you get back to Mimi now. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Dad." He hung up the phone, his fingers lingering on the piece of technology. His father didn't call often when he went to France, so why did he call now? Tamaki figured it was because of Mimi so he shrugged it off and walked away.

"Tama-kun!" Mimi called from upstairs. "I forgot to show you something special!"

"Coming, Mimi!" he called, sprinting up the stairway and into his room. There, on the floor, sat Mimi with Antoinette, a brown book in front of her. "What's that, Mimi-chan?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

"It's a scrapbook!" she smiled. "Sora gave it to me before she left to Japan." She gingerly took the cover and opened it, exposing a picture of them three years ago. It was Mimi's birthday, and she had a mess of cake on her face. Sora was about fourteen years old, her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, her body covered by a turquoise sweater and blue jeans, a laugh escaping her mouth.

Tamaki's eyes widened at this. _"Wait a minute! If this is a scrapbook of them before she came to Ouran…then that means…I GET TO SEE GIRLY PICTURES OF HER!"_

"Wanna see more?" Mimi asked, oblivious to Tamaki's inner self erupting into giddiness.

"YEAH!" he grinned, causing Mimi to giggle and turn the page. "This one," she pointed to another picture, "was when we went on a Fourth of July picnic…and it started raining! Oh! And here, this was my first time at Disney World…and this one we took when we were at a park and I dropped my ice cream. She gave me hers…"

For the next two hours, Tamaki and Mimi observed every photo in the album, laughing and talking about the stories behind each one. As they did, Tamaki's mind continued to drift wayward, thinking of his girlfriend. _"I wonder if she's thinking of me…"_

_

* * *

_

Laughter rang throughout the quaint house as Sora told Anne-Sophie all about the crazy doings in the Host Club. The gentle woman giggled, setting her tea cup down as she strived to calm herself. "A performance of 'Phantom of the Opera'? Oh, I wish I could've seen it…"

"Actually, that's kind of why I'm here," Sora said, rifling through her bag. A moment later, she pulled out a DVD case along with a fat packet. "These are for you," she said, handing them over. "I figured since you didn't get to see Tamaki anymore except through photos, you might like these."

Her pastel-colored eyes widened, tears forming within them. She accepted them with a shaking hand, gracefully, before greedily opening the packet and taking out the snapshots. "Oh…OH!" she cried, a smile grazing her lips as tears slid down her face. "He's grown so much…he's so handsome…and energetic, apparently."

Sora laughed. "Yeah. He keeps everybody on their toes."

"Sora, I _do_ appreciate this, really…but why are you doing this?" she asked, looking up in confusion.

A sad smile expanded on the teen's face as she explained, "My parents died recently…and I miss them so much…so, I figured, why not help you see how your son's doing since you can't see him?"

At this, Anne-Sophie got up and embraced Sora. "You love him, don't you?"

"More than anybody will understand," Sora confessed in a whisper.

The woman smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're a wonderful, sweet, and thoughtful lady, Sora. He's very lucky to have met you."

"I was thinking it was the other way around," Sora laughed. Sobering, she said, "I just _can't_ understand why anybody would separate you two."

"Obviously, you understand what happened for this to have occurred," Anne-Sophie said, taking her seat once again. "Shizue Suoh is a powerful woman who is strict and old-fashioned. Yuzuru married for the sake of business, stature, and wealth before we met." She shook her head, picking up her tea once more. "It's impossible to see Tamaki again…I miss him so much…"

"But there _has_ to be someway to convince Shizue to let you be together again!" Sora argued, determined to find a solution.

"Unless if you offered her the deal of a lifetime, bargaining for this as an exchange, I highly doubt that'll happen anytime soon," Anne-Sophie sighed, sipping her beverage.

The gears were already in motion in Sora's head. "I see…"

After a tear-jerking good-bye and a promise to keep in touch, Sora left the Grantaine residence and took off back to the city. She figured she'd kept her "secret" bodyguard waiting outside long enough and the others would begin to wonder if she came back any later. She had to talk with Yuzuru…

* * *

"You're crazy, you know," Yuzuru shook his head as Sora explained her plan. "You could lose _everything…_ this might not even work."

"I have to try," Sora argued, firm on her decision.

"You don't have to do any of this…"

"I know. But…I _want_ to."

With a smile, he reluctantly gave in. "All right…I'll help."

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! haha! Please leave a review!


	12. Shocking Gifts

A/N: *evil laugh* YES! I've completed Chapter 12! Sadly, that means we're closer to the end...i don't know whether I'm going to be relieved or sad (or both) when this is all done. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club doesn't belong to me...*sniffle*

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Shocking Gifts

**The Host Club is now open for business…**

"Welcome back, ladies!" the Host Club sang as their usual customers entered Music Room Three.

Today's theme was fairy-tale characters…and the girls couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh, Honey! You make an adorable dwarf!" gushed a red-head girl.

"Thanks!" he grinned. "I'm Happy! And Takashi's Merlin, right Takashi?"

"Mm," Mori answered, his reply muffled by his fake mustache and beard.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you look precious in your Robin Hood uniforms!" said one girl.

"Thanks," Kaoru smiled sweetly. "We're the Merry Men. I'm Little John, and Hikaru is Robin Hood."

"But I wouldn't be very merry if you weren't with me, Kaoru," Hikaru spoke, sneaking up from behind and wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, blushing, causing the girls to scream.

"Wow, Haruhi!" the fangirls squealed. "You look adorable as Peter Pan!"

"Um, thanks, I guess," she said, feeling utterly ridiculous in the green tights she'd been forced to wear.

"Doesn't Kyoya look sinister as a black knight?" an ebony-haired girl swooned.

"Oh, yes!" the other giggled. "He's tall, dark, and handsome."

"Oh, Sora! You look exactly like Snow White!" said a girl from her History class.

"Thanks," she smiled politely. She still couldn't believe she'd agreed to this. She felt stupid.

"Don't worry, fair maiden!" Tamaki declared, appearing out of nowhere. Striding forward, he sat beside her and kissed her hand. "I'll make sure that wicked queen doesn't trick you into eating poisonous apples. I will protect you…my princess…" With that, he kissed the corner of her mouth, all the while, the girls were dying of "yaoi"-overload.

"Oh…" Sora blushed, covering her mouth as a shy princess would. "That's very sweet of you, kind prince."

"Tamaki and Sora make the cutest pair, don't they?" asked a brunette, little pink hearts flying above their heads.

"Yeaaaaah…." sighed a blonde.

The twins watched on with narrowed eyes. "They're stealing our gig, Kaoru," Hikaru frowned.

"We've gotta do something, Hikaru," Kaoru nodded. "…but what?"

"Beats me," the other shrugged. "But if we don't do something soon, we're gonna be out of business!"

"I highly doubt that," Kyoya said, writing in his little black book. "Sora's planning on telling the truth if they don't figure it out for themselves."

"Phew," they said together in unison, wiping their brows.

"Hey, Tama-chan! Kawaii-chan! Are you guys staying after to try the new selections of cakes from France Takashi and I ordered?" Honey called to them.

"Sorry, Honey-senpai, but we've got to attend a banquet later today," Tamaki explained. "Kyoya's coming, too. It's being hosted by my grandmother…"

At once, Honey frowned. "I _hate_ that woman. Why do you have to go?"

"It's just this one thing, Honey-senpai," Sora replied, soothing him. "…hey! How about to make it up to you, we go to my house this weekend and have a sleepover?"

"Really?" Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki asked, their eyes glistening.

"Seriously? You're inviting us to your house?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Besides, Mimi loves you guys," she smiled. "Right, Mimi?"

"Yeah!" Mimi declared, running into the room, dressed as a fairy. "Come and visit us! How do you like my cosplay?"

Everyone fawned over her, commenting on how adorable she was until Sora finally said they had to leave. Together, she, Mimi, Tamaki, and Kyoya left the room and headed to downtown Japan. They couldn't be late for this…

* * *

"Yoshio, how are you?" Yuzuru asked, shaking hands with his business partner.

"None for the worse, Yuzuru, and yourself?" Yoshio Otori replied politely.

"Fine, fine," the Suoh patriarch nodded. "Things have been going well." Glancing around, he muttered, "Now, where could our children be?"

As if on cue, four figures entered the room. Kyoya and Tamaki were dressed in pressed tuxedos, Kyoya's black, Tamaki's white. On Tamaki's arm was Sora, wearing a wig with long cascading midnight curls and a shimmering pool-hued dress. Holding her hand was Mimi, dressed in a pastel yellow dress, smiling sweetly at the guests, earning her smiles and waves.

"Ah, there you are!" Yuzuru smiled. "You all look spectacular tonight!"

The four of them respectively bowed their heads, polite, curt smiles upon their lips.

"Will every please be seated for dinner?" a waiter announced over the din of muffled sounds.

The guests complied, taking their seats at the reserved tables scattered around the room. No sooner had they done so, Shizue Suoh entered the room, her face as stern and cold as a harsh winter's wind. She shared a table with her son and his closest business partners, two other men and a woman along with Yoshio. She got down to business at once with them, talking about stocks and shares, improvements made, how much money had been collected over one month…

Her eyes flashed over to the table where the four young people sat, eating quietly and contently. Her brows furrowed when she saw Tamaki, but they raised the moment she saw Sora sitting beside him, smiling at something he'd said to her. She didn't know (or care) who the small child was, but she did note that the Otori boy had attended as well.

"Did your sons invite Ms. Kawai?" asked, looking over at her son and his partner.

"_Tamaki_ was the one to invite her," Yuzuru corrected her. Yoshio simply nodded. "Actually…" He bent his head and inclined it towards his mother. "She said she wanted to make an important announcement concerning Kawai Enterprises."

Once again, her eyes flashed towards the girl before nodding, an understanding coming to mind. Standing up, the tapped her glass, earning everyone's attention. "I hope you'll forgive me for interrupting your dinner," she spoke, her voice crisp, her eyes focused on Sora. "But I believe someone here has an important announcement to make concerning their business. Miss Kawai?"

Tamaki looked at Sora, worry visible in his eyes. Sora, expecting this, gave him a smile and squeezed his hand for reassurance. "Don't refuse," she whispered hastily before standing up. Tamaki 's brows furrowed at this. _"Refuse what?"_

"Hello," Sora said politely, her gaze sweeping across the room. Her demeanor was confident, strong, brave…but her insides were shaking. Her brain was racing, her heart pounding, her hands clammy. "My name is Sorani Kawai. I'm sure many, if not most of you, have heard of my parents' and grandmother's passing. Since I'm the only descendent, ownership of Kawai Enterprises now belongs to me."

Tamaki watched her, utterly confused. What was going on? He glanced over at Kyoya and found him looking completely calm. His friend glanced over for a moment but only to secretly motion for him to be silent and listen to her.

"However," Sora continued. "Once I'm actually qualified to take over and help run the business, I fear it'll be too much for me to handle. Also, I'm planning to study something else in college, _not_ business. But this simply won't do…so, I've decided to make a partnership…with the Suohs."

At this, everyone began to murmur and whisper, shocked at her words. Yuzuru, Yoshio, Kyoya, and Sora showed no emotion. Shizue's eyes had widened for a moment, but a small, pleased smile soon appeared upon her lips, something extremely rare for this woman. Tamaki gawked at her, his jaw hanging. What was she doing?

Sora raised her hand, getting the people to quiet down so that she might continue. "In order for this to work, I'd like to request a _specific_ Suoh member to become my official business partner. And for this, I want…"

Everyone held their breaths, their eyes upon Shizue and Yuzuru, knowing that one of them was going to be the new partner and owner of Kawai Enterprises. Which one would it be?

"…Tamaki Suoh."

At this, the room was buzzing. She wanted to be partners with _him_? _He_ was going to be the new owner of this powerful company? Shizue's eyes widened once again, her jaw nearly dropping. Remembering to keep her composure, she pressed them into a thin line, her brows furrowed. What was going on here?

"Do you accept?" she asked, offering him her hand.

Tamaki blinked, his mind still trying to process what she'd just said. She wanted _him_ as a partner? Her dark chocolate eyes were pleading for him to answer her…to say the _right_ answer. Tamaki glanced at his father, then Kyoya, then returned to Sora. Her words echoed in his mind: "Don't refuse." Suddenly, everything clicked. She was doing this all for him…so that he'd look good and please his grandmother!

Making a mental note, he stood up and shook her hand. "Thank you, Sorani…I accept." When a humongous smile spread across her face, he knew he'd done the right thing.

Kyoya stood up and began to clap. Mimi, Yuzuru, and Yoshio followed in his lead, and soon, almost every person in the restaurant was applauding them.

Shizue looked at the couple, striving to analyze the situation. She chose Tamaki as a business partner?

"_Perhaps he's not as worthless as I thought…"_

_

* * *

_A/N: Anybody else wanna bash Shizue for being a witch with a 'b' at the front? ;P You have permission to do so. Please comment!


	13. Mending

A/N: I apologize for the sucky short chapter; today's been super busy for me. Still, this ties everything together and gets it ready to be finally completed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School or the Host Club

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Mending

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" Tamaki asked once they returned the Suoh Mansion.

"Your dad and Kyoya helped," she winked, carrying a slumbering Mimi into the guest room.

"Even _you_, Kyoya?" Tamaki yelped, gawking in shock at his best friend.

"Who was the one who reminded you of the event and asked if you were going to bring anyone?" he smirked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Tamaki pouted for a moment before smiling again. "Thank you, Kyoya." Surprised, Kyoya blinked before shrugging it off. "Sora…I can't thank you enough for…"

"Shh," she silenced him, pushing the two boys out of the room. "We'll wake up Mimi!" The trio walked downstairs to where Yuzuru and Yoshio stood, awaiting their return.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Tamaki, Sora," Kyoya said, excusing himself as he prepared to leave with his father. He was surprised to have both of them hug him, but allowed himself to a secret smile before leaving.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack," Yuzuru said, yawning. "Don't stay up late, you two. You still have school to go to."

"Yes, sir," they said in synch.

He smiled before offering his son his hand. "Congratulations, Mr. Suoh. I look forward to working with you in the future."

Startled, Tamaki took his hand and shook it, a smile sliwoly growing on his face. "Thank you…"

Yuzuru kissed Sora's forehead and whispered to her, "Well played," before finally leaving. At this, Tamaki took Sora to the living room and took a seat on the lounge.

"You've done a lot for me, you know," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"You did the same for me when I started school," she replied, snuggling into his arms.

"Thank you," he repeated for the millionth time.

"Shut up and kiss me," she smirked, placing her lips on his.

He complied.

* * *

"You have a visitor, Madame," announced the voice on the intercom. "He's representing Kawai Enterprises for Ms. Kawai."

"Send him in," Shizue replied, setting her tea down. She stood up, preparing herself to meet the representative…and was shocked to see Tamaki enter the room. Her eyes narrowed upon his entrance. "_What_ are _you_ doing in here?"

"Hello, Grandmother," Tamaki smiled pleasantly, walking over to her desk.

"Stay where you are," she ordered, frowning. "Filthy child."

Tamaki froze, the words like a knife cutting at his skin, but said nothing.

For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other, silence overpowering everything else.

"Well? What do you want?" she snapped. "Came to gloat?"

His eyes widened, shocked at the thought. "No, ma'am. I came on behalf of So-I mean, Ms. Kawai. She says that since she and I are still in high school, we won't be able to take care of as many things as we'd like to…so, you and Father are in charge for now."

The woman's eyes widened at this. She growled, "What are you two at?"

Tamaki gawked at her innocently. "Nothing. It's the honest and sincere truth!"

Her lips pressed together in a thin line, contemplating all that was being told. Taking her seat, she observed the young man before her. "Tell me something…" She placed her chin atop her folded hands and raised an eyebrow. "How is it that you're always so respectful towards me? You can't love the things I say about you, or how I openly express my thoughts about you and your mother."

Tamaki blinked his violet eyes, then gave her a sweet smile. "No matter what you say and think, you _are_ my grandmother. I have to show you respect, and I truly do appreciate everything that you've done for me and my mother. Especially now…if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have come to Japan and met my friends…or Sora." He couldn't control the blush that crept to his cheeks, so he prayed that she wouldn't notice.

Shizue was silent. Not a word came from her mouth.

"…well, I hope you'll excuse me," he said, bowing. "I have to hurry back to Ouran."

He had just turned around when she said, "Tamaki." He stopped, spinning around. She'd never said his name before… "Do you still play the piano?" she asked, looking as stoic as ever.

"…yes," he said, confused.

"You'll stop by to visit me soon and play, won't you?"

He words were making his mind spin. What was making her act like this? "Of…course," he breathed. "Good-bye, Grandmother."

"Good-bye…Tamaki."

Half-an-hour after he left, she picked up the phone and made call. "Hello, Yuzuru? I need to speak with you…"

* * *

"Yikes!" Haruhi yelped as she ducked from a pillow Hikaru threw at her.

Mimi laughed. "Can't hit me!" she taunted Honey as she ran away.

Sora sighed. She was going to have a humongous mess to clean up when the Host Club left. _"At least they're having fun…"_ She smiled upon seeing Tamaki fighting with Kyoya, laughing hysterically. The moment her cell-phone vibrated in her pocket, she yelped, practically jumping out of her skin. Taking in a deep breath, she picked up, walking out of the messy living room and into her bedroom. "Hello?"

"Sora!" she heard Yuzuru exclaim on the other side of the line, breathless with delight. "Have I got news for you…!"


	14. Guilty, Beauty, Love

A/N: Well...just one more after this one, and it's over. Thank you for reading and reviewing - you guys have been great! A huge thanks to **Broken-Becca** and **Breezy Air**. You two have stuck with me since the beginning, and you've been great reviewers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as well as the next (and final) one coming up soon. Don't worry, I WILL be back with another Ouran fic if anyone's interested ;)

**Disclaimer:** The Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only own Sora and Mimi.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Guilty, Beauty, Love

"Shima, have you seen Sora? Or Mimi? Or even Antoinette?" Tamaki asked as he got off of the stairway. He'd invited the girls over for dinner only to have them vanish five seconds later. Even his beloved pooch had disappeared the minute he turned around.

"I believe they headed to the backyard, Master Tamaki," she replied, moving towards the kitchen.

"The backyard?" he asked aloud, puzzled. His father had given them strict orders not to go back there under any circumstances…he had no idea why, but the fact that the girls had gone there anyways worried him. He trotted to the closed French Doors and tugged them open, fearing the worst.

"SURPRISE!" came a huge shout from a crowd of people standing in the lavishly decorated yard. The Host Club and their families all stood together, grins plastered onto their faces. Sora and Mimi stood closeby, Antoinette howling in excitement.

Tamaki's jaw hit the floor, his eyes becoming as big as saucers. "…a party? For _me_?" he squealed, delighted, only to deflate and state, "But my birthday's in April."

Sora laughed. "Silly! This isn't a birthday party…it's…a homecoming party."

"Homecoming?" Tamaki repeated, raising an eyebrow. "For who?"

"Tamaki?"

At the sound of the new voice, he froze. His heart began to beat faster as realization struck him. Could it be? Slowly, he turned around…

His father stood behind him, with Shizue on his left. On his right was a beautiful woman. She had long, curly-wavy hair, the shade of golden sunlight. Her kind violet eyes watered, tears already spilling down her face. A heartbreaking smile was on her lips as she said, "Hello…son."

"M…Mother…" he whispered, his own eyes betraying him, his frame trembling.

Opening her arms, she said, "Won't you give your mother a 'welcome home' hug?"

He didn't remember running to her. All he knew was that he was suddenly in his mother's arms, breathing in her perfume, their embrace fiercely tight. As the salty tears continued to streak his face, a smile grew onto his lips. "Mom…but," he pulled away, looking at her, then Yuzuru, then Shizue. "I thought…why did…how did you…?"

"I want to…apologize to the three of you…" Shizue spoke, bowing her head slightly. "I've been unreasonably rude and cruel. It wasn't until a few days ago that I realized that. Tamaki, you've done so well in life that you deserve this."

Tamaki blinked, shocked at what he was hearing. "…why-?"

"It's thanks to Sora," Yuzuru grinned. "She's the one who started all of this, I suppose. Actually, son, she's the one who planned this whole party after we found out you could see your mother again."

The blonde male looked over at Sora, his eyes still overflowing with tears. She, too, was crying, touched by the scene. Smiling, Tamaki left Anne-Sophie and went to the boy-haired girl. Taking her in his arms, he said, "I really can't thank you enough, Sorani. You've made me a very happy man today…" When she shrugged it off, blush creeping on her cheeks, he added, "But, you know, you _could_ make the happiest man in the world."

Looking at all of his friends, he said, "If you all would come with me to the study room, I have something important to show you all."

Curious, everyone followed him. Entering the vast room, the Host Club members and their families took their seats as Tamaki sat at the grand piano. Sora stood nearby, utterly perplexed.

"I've just completed this, so forgive me if I mess up or if it sounds funny," Tamaki said, looking directly at Sora. "This is for you."

The moment his fingers grazed the piano keys, everyone was enchanted by the tune. But it was his words that made everyone smile.

"_What a crime! Such a beautiful crime, that God would make a star as bright as I! And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face reflected in your eyes…so it's right that I suffer tonight all the pain of all the passion inside, but my heart cannot deny what I'm feeling inside that makes me long for you…Guilty, Beauty, Love…"_

Sora gasped, covering her mouth as he sang, a smile evident on her face. She remembered this song…he'd shown it to her a long time ago…but he'd only just composed the tune…

"_Take my hand, take the key, you can open the door. Take a step, take a chance now, you'll find there's so much more! There's a world you've dreamed of, and if you'll allow, let me escort you there…I'll kneel before you, kiss your hand, too, tell you I'm a lucky guy. Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart…What a crime! Such a breath-taking crime! Everything I touch can't help but fall in love. In this cool romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame for your stolen heart…so I'll say, that the price I must pay is to offer up my heart forever…Just don't take away your touch, 'cause it means so much to feel your hand in mine! Guilty, Beauty, Love…"_

If people weren't laughing, they were grinning like mad. Even Mori, Shima, Yoshio, and Shizue were smiling at the lyrics. Everybody was enjoying themselves.

"_He wrote this song for me…he's so sweet!"_ Sora smiled, giggling. _"But what did he mean by 'making him the happiest man in the world'?"_ Immediately, a thought struck her mind, but she shook it off. Surely he didn't mean that…

"_In the sky, you and I are floating in space. I the moon, you the sun, locked in beautiful embrace! Heavenly bodies come together, so blindingly bright, they chase away the night…what I bring you, I hope delights you. A bouquet of passion, cutie-lady. Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day…! What a crime! Such a wonderful crime! That God would chose to make such lips as mine…It was wrong, but all the same, I invited and you came into this dream with me…So my price is to gaze in your eyes and to feel more love than I can contain…Even so it's fair to say, I still found a way to cast my spell on you…Guilty, Beauty, Heart…"_

With a final flourish, he completed the song, earning him a round of applause. Taking a brief bow, he then turned to Sora, his eyes hopeful.

"Sora…I…I have something…to ask you…"

He glanced around the room, making eye contact with everyone before pulling out a little black velvet box. Sora eyes widened at this, her jaw dropping. Others gawked or gasped, still others smiled, pleased.

Getting down on one knee, Tamaki opened the box and took her hand in his. "Sorani Kawai…will you…marry me?" he stammered, his hand shaking.

The ring was magnificent – made from gold, it had been molded to create a rose, the band a leafy stem. Lying in the center of its glorious petals was a small diamond.

Tears rushing down her face, she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes…YES!" She laughed, kneeling at his level and embracing him. "I'd love to…" she sniffled, feeling his arms envelop her.

Everyone gave shouts and cheers, congratulating the couple. Mimi squeed, running to them and joining in the hug. The other Hosts caught on and rushed over, creating a dog-pile of a group hug.

Sora laughed as she was surrounded by loved ones. _"I can't believe it…I finally feel at home!"_

_

* * *

_

Tamaki gazed Sora later that night, watching her look at her ring. He smiled and pecked her cheek. "Don't worry, Princess. We're not getting married until after we graduate."

"I could care less," she grinned, hugging him fiercely. "I love you…Daddy." She smirked, remembering the first day she came to Ouran, with Tamaki introducing her to the Host Club.

He laughed, remembering as well. "As I love you…Son."

At this, they laughed together, clutching their sides before he gave her a passionate good-night and led her back to her room.


	15. Epilogue

A/N: *blows nose* Well...here it is. The grand finale! Again, a huge thanks to you all! If it weren't for you, this story wouldn't have survived. Remember, you can always come back and reread, the Host Club and I would like that you from the bottom of our hearts. You guys rock!

Tamaki, plz do the disclaimer...

**Tamaki:** Rose doesn't own us, though she wishes she did. Oh, and these are for you, princesses. *hands out roses and blows kisses*

* * *

Epilogue: The Next Generation

**August, 2029 – Ouran Academy…**

"I can't believe how incredible this place is," thought Riku Himino, a first-year transfer student who'd won a scholarship to Ouran Academy. She was very tomboyish with her short sandy-hair cut like a boy's, her amber eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Since she didn't have any money for a uniform, she dressed in her typical jeans and baggy sweater. Exploring the vast building after school was definitely an adventure for her…

"Huh, an abandoned music room?" she thought aloud, looking up at the sign. "Music Room Three" it proclaimed. "I might as well check it out…"

Turning the handle, she opened the door. The aroma of fragrant roses filled her nostrils, blood red petals floating out to greet her. Stepping inside, she shut the door behind her. When she lifted her head, she was shocked to see six handsome males sitting at the center of the room.

"Welcome," they chimed, their voices blending in.

They all smiled, charming her immediately. Then, it hit her.

"Y-YOU'RE THE HOST CLUB?" she yelped, trying to open the door only to find it locked.

"Yuppers! Welcome!" exclaimed a cute little boy, his bright red-hair sticking out every-which-way. His large brown eyes twinkled at her as he held his pink bunny, a gift from his father. "I'm third-year Jimeniso Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!" he winked. Motioning towards a tall stoic male with cropped brown hair and deep blue eyes, he added, "And that's third-year Matso Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori."

A pair of jade-eyed twins with bleach blonde hair eyed her, grinning mischievously. "We're first-years Yoshi and Yori Hitachiin…we're cousins." They winked, looking more like siblings than cousins. "We've seen you in our classes…"

"Yes, you're new here, aren't you?" asked a brown-haired male, his sinister grey eyes behind a pair of prescription glasses. "Ah, my apologizes. Allow me to introduce myself…Second-year student Yoshio Otori, at your service."

Riku observed them all, bewildered at them. These were all students to very important people…if she remembered correctly, they were the descendents of the original Host Club members! Turning her head, she caught sight of the handsomest male of the group. He had windswept midnight hair, his eyes an exotic violet color. His posture was comfortable, and his smile breath-taking.

"You must be Riku Himino, the new transfer student," he grinned. Offering her his hand, he said, "I'm Tamaki Suoh the Second. Welcome to The Ouran High School Host Club."

The End


End file.
